The present disclosure relates to a fundus imaging apparatus and a fundus imaging method. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a fundus imaging apparatus including a mechanism for correcting optical aberration, which occurs due to a cornea, a crystalline lens, etc., and the like.
In order to image an ocular fundus, a laser scanning funduscope has been used (e.g. see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-159955). In the laser scanning funduscope, due to front components (cornea and crystalline lens) of an eye, optical aberration occurs in a laser beam incident on the ocular fundus.
As a technique for correcting such optical aberration, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-57896 discloses an imaging system that compensate for optical aberration by using an optical system including a wavefront sensor.